


安慰 Comfort

by riminal



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gender Bender, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>世理性转X出云的……文艺搞笑肉……_(:3」∠)_</p>
            </blockquote>





	安慰 Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiammanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/gifts).



> ※淡岛性转警告  
> ※一切为了剧（肉）情细节不要细究(￣▽￣”)  
> ※严肃警告——作者是写肉不搞笑会死星人

淡岛推门而入的时候，草薙正背靠着吧台走神。

背部微曲，双手松松垮垮地插在口袋内，眼睛似注视着面前的酒架，却又似是落在虚空。

从淡岛的角度，只能看到对方褪去了微笑的侧脸，在若有似无的烟雾中透出些许疲惫。

 

许是被开门的声响惊动，背对着他的那人猛地转过头来；

而在看清来者之后，草薙眼底的凌厉复又散去，重新回到了那副慵懒的姿态。

 

“介意我进来吗？”这么问着，淡岛的脚步却已经朝着吧前的座位迈去。

“虽然很想说今日营休，但我好像已经没有拒绝的余地了呢。”

 

“那么来一杯马丁尼，谢谢，”淡岛扯开椅子入座，顺手扯开围脖松了松领口，“啊对了，琴酒3 比苦艾酒1。”

 

草薙无奈的转过身看向对方，“都说了今日打算营休的吧……现在的我可没有调酒的心情啊……”

 

“心情吗？”蓝色[1]的眼眸微微眯起，片刻后，像是突然间想通了什么，男人顾自点了点头，起身绕过吧台，“我明白了。”

 

“哈？明白什……唔！ ”

未竟的话语被倾身覆上的另一张唇淹没。突来的压力使得草薙不得不伸手撑着台面借以稳住身形。下巴和腰同时被禁锢，只能被动接受的姿势更是让本就混乱的大脑平添了几分烦躁。

借能力从对方怀中挣脱而出，草薙揉了揉额角，秉承着一贯的好耐性终还是忍住了没有咆哮出声。

“……你最好能解释一下，冰山脸[2]。”

 

被推开的人回以满脸疑惑，继而从怀中掏出终端机按了几下，举给他看。

“据Scepter 4最新调查统计，安抚一个男人的最好方式就是性爱。”

 

——什么时候Scepter 4连这种东西都要调查了！

 

草薙深吐了口气，“即使如此，那也不代表我需要……”

 

“你的反应是拒绝？好吧，我想我该重新声明一下，”淡岛慢条斯理的说着，边解去制服的外衣，“我决定用这种方式改善你的心情，你只要服从就够了。”

 

“又是这套说辞……”草薙抽了抽嘴角，能这么理直气壮地要求做爱的，恐怕也只有眼前这个男人了吧。

然而不可否认的是，对方直率的态度的确让他的心情缓和了许多。

 

“所以我们可以继续了？”

“……”

 

对男人“谈判即命令”的说话方式早就习以为常的草薙在大多数情况下都会选择妥协，当然这次也不例外。

 

“真是败给你了啊。”酒吧的老板如此说着，却是主动摘下眼镜吻了过去。

 

也许是制服的缘故，男人表情仍带着工作时特有的冷淡，甚至连嘴唇的温度都是冰凉。草薙忍不住以唇舌舔舐吮吸，好借摩擦消去对方那疑似不食烟火的禁欲气息。

而在短暂的惊讶过后，淡岛也迅速反应了过来，姿态强硬地从对方口中夺回了主动权。相似的身高[3]让淡岛本能性地伸手按住了恋人的头部，同时舌尖畅通无阻地拨开牙关闯入，仿佛野兽圈定领地般逐一舔弄过口腔中的所有角落，直到“领地”的原有者不甘逃弃般使力抵抗，这才猛地上前勾住对方的舌头，交缠吮舐，另一只手则摸索着去解衬衣的纽扣。

因为一直呆在店内，草薙也就没有多穿，单件衬衣的解扣动作自然算不上繁琐，倒是原本沉浸于深吻中的男人被解衣的窸窣声提醒，方才忆起怀中的恋人至始至终都只脱了一件外衣。作弄的心思忽起，草薙几乎是忍笑着将右手从淡岛的背上移开，一个响指，便控制着火焰恰将那人的上衣燃尽。

“这样才算公平啊……”

 

男人闻言，反倒偏了偏头，语带深意的开口：“公平吗……那可是需要代价的啊……”

不等他细问，细密的吻便又落了下来。濡湿的舌尖在耳廓灵活的打了个转， 轻扯耳垂，沿着脖颈的曲线一路向下，不时用力吮吸，印下色泽分明的红痕。冰冷的手指在腰间反复摩挲，酥麻的感觉让他忍不住小幅度的喘息。意识到颤抖的手臂快不足以支撑他的身体，草薙略微挪动了下姿势，试图伸手将身上的重量推离，却不想那反而进一步触动了淡岛的控制欲。

猝不及防间，双手便被对方只手反扣在背后，更有一条腿插入两膝之间，隔着裤子恰抵住半勃的阴茎。与此同时，嘴唇亦正游移至胸口，毫不犹豫地含住其中一点开始舔吸。

 

“很美丽的颜色呢，出云，”耳边有话语断断续续地传入，虽听不清晰，但那冷淡的声线多少还是将他的意识拉拢了回来，“就好像美味的……”

“闭嘴、呼……”他缓了口气，“我可不想……哈……再听到……败兴的东西了……”

 

分明已是情动，恋人的表情却依旧是那副“工作中闲事免谈”的冷淡模样——这种好似独角戏一般的感觉自然永远都不可能令他满意。

 

眯着眼睛思忖了几秒，被制住双手的吠舞罗二把手忽的曲了膝弯，力度恰好地蹭过对方的下身，挣开男人因突然涌上的欲望而松懈的束缚，随手从酒架中取出一瓶，开了瓶塞，瓶身微倾。

晶莹的液体从颈边沿着身体的曲线蜿蜒而下，间或有几滴随意飞溅，却仍在重力的作用下汇聚，而后消失在制服笔直的裤腿之中。

 

“你啊……酒吧里的酒不是那么用的吧……”

眼见得男人如意料般因粘湿的感觉而露出无奈的表情，草薙终于心情大好地覆上前去，安抚，或者说刻意调情似地沿着酒水的痕迹轻舐舔吻，边顺手剥光了两人仅剩不多的服饰。

“但是先违规的，可是你呢……”

一口咬上腰际的同时，左手亦已灵巧地握住对方的阴茎。

“嗯唔！……”

不过是转瞬之间，却仿佛有人误打误撞破开了理智的防线。淡岛猛地按住草薙的下巴将人拉起，赤裸的肌肤紧贴着相拥，胸膛随着唇舌的交缠而急促起伏，阴茎更是在有意无意的挺动下相互摩擦。这不是他们第一次做爱，却是第一次带着工作时的状态陷入欲海。酒吧的门外不时有路人经过，背景的嘈杂反倒更加促进了肉体的兴奋。修长的手指在各自身上熟稔地游移，毫不客气的在对方的敏感处肆意揉捏，留下重重的痕迹。

“呼……等等……”突然意识到一楼的吧台没有可以用来润滑的物品，草薙缓下动作，趁着一吻过后的空隙开口，示意两人上楼继续。

“太麻烦了，”淡岛说着，径自从柜中取出一个洁净的酒杯，装了冰块递到他面前，“用这个好了。”

“你才真是……别乱搞错我的能力啊……”草薙无奈，却还是伸手融化了杯中的冰块，直到觉得水温差不多了才停下。

“作为调酒师的话，这该是最基本的能力才对吧。”

‘调酒师才不需要会融冰吧！ ’虽然很想这么反驳回去，但深知那只会让这次性爱泡汤的草薙还是明智的选择封住了对方的嘴。

 

即使有了热水的缓冲，私处被手指进入的刹那草薙还是疼得绷紧了神经。‘果然还是应该准备得更充分一点……’念头在脑中一闪而过，他喘着气，努力让自己配合对方的动作放松下来——尽管收效甚微。

 

_“出云哥——我们过来——咦，怎么没开门？”_

_“大概不在吧，你看，挂着‘今日营休’的牌子呢。”_

 

熟悉的声音由远及近，眨眼间似已停在了门口。

 

_“不应该啊……没听出云哥说要出门……”_

_“进货……之类的？”_

_“总之推推看就知道了吧。”_

_“说的也是。”_

 

——糟糕！

草薙惊得下意识停了所有动作。

虽然他不介意两人的恋情曝光，但这种形式未免也太超出承受范围了。

 

就在店门将将被推动的那刻，淡岛一把抓过旁边衣物堆中的佩刀丢了过去，力道精准地使其恰横卡在门把上方。

 

_“好像有什么声音？”_

_“听错了吧……门推不开，看来的确不在吧。”_

_“啊拉，那就只能迟点再来了”_

_“……”_

 

“呼……啊！ ”撑着台面的手猛地攥紧，草薙转头狠狠瞪了“乘虚而入”的男人一眼，却因此刻的姿势而少了威慑力。

“别走神。”身后的那人说着，边缓慢抽动起来。

冰冷的吧台硌得腰腹生疼，却并非难以忍受。酒精混着烟草的气息飘入鼻腔，加之那人不断烙于肩胛处的亲吻，竟让他的欲望重新有了抬头的趋势。再之后，反倒是他先忍不下去过分温柔的动作，勾住对方的脖颈撕咬了上去。

 

……

 

待得这场不算激烈的性爱终于结束，草薙才在逐渐平复的呼吸中找回了理智的头绪。

——所以说，这都是怎么开始的啊……

——收拾起来也太麻烦了……

——年纪都一大把了还玩什么刺激，啧……

……

 

“现在的心情如何？”

“哈？”

“别忘了，一杯马丁尼，琴酒3 比苦艾酒1。”淡岛边说边向二楼走去，“啊，还有，六份红豆沙。”

=======

[1]便装时候的副长眼睛竟然是棕色的！——我才发现

[2]冰山脸=冰山美人

[3]副长身高170，所以换成男体也应该是男性中偏高的0w0？

 

附加小剧场：

一）

“心情吗？我明白了”棕色的眼眸微微眯起，片刻后，像是突然间想通了什么，男人顾自点了点头，起身绕过吧台，动作熟稔的从箱中取出一盒红豆沙，一口气全倒进酒杯，搅拌，而后递给一旁神色复杂的出云，

“特质红豆沙酒，保证一秒钟恢复心情哟出云君”

二）

完事后。

“啊！我的吧台！！……我珍贵的吧台竟然被划伤了！！！！”

“是是……我知道了，我会记得给你买个新的。”——所谓真·土豪·Scepter 4的副长


End file.
